Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist)
Rin Okumura is the Anchor of the Blue Exorcist Loop. A rather new looper, Rin is the son of Satan, but has vowed to kill his biological father due to the death of the man who raised him, Shiro Fujimoto Description Rin Okumura is a Japanese Teenager with dark black-blue black hair and blue eyes and slightly pointed ears and fangs. Rin has a demonic tail which he generally hides. When his sword Kurikara is drawn, his body is covered in blue flames and his body becomes more demonic, with sharper ears, fangs and eyes. When his gender changes in a loop, Rin gains pig tails, is slightly thinner and gains female sexual characterisists. She is also said to look cuter when covered in blue flames than Male Rin. History His loop having come on in the newer generation of loops, Rin was quite confused about his prediciment. After spending several loops utterly confused, his twin brother Yukio also began to loop. They eventually encountered looper Akiza Izinski from the Yu-Gi-Oh loops, who gave them a basic rundown of what was going on. However, she had left a few things out unintentionally, which led to a boched attempt to get out of the loop that resulted in a Hogwarts loop, where they were given a fuller explanation by Harry Potter . After several loops, Rin became one of the first loopers to encounter Velocitous the Sith Raptor along with his brother. Later, Rin would find himself encountering the MLE Kyubey after the Incubator loops into his world and contracts with both Izumo and Shiemi, with the former becoming a witch and Shiemi unknowingly being sent to kill her. This led to Shiemi begining to loop, with unknown consequences due to her status as a magical girl prior to looping. This event also led to issues arising not only to expanded looper knowledge from looping expansion of the betrayal of his friend Shima, but also to growing issues from Yukio's end towards Rin. Abilities Demonic Power: '''His Baseline power set, giving Rin a ranged set of abilities including Super Strength, Super Hearing, Demonic Telepathy, the ability to see Demons and Pyrokinesis '''Swordsmanship: Rin Okumura has some skill with swords, due to the use of his demon sword Kurikara taught to him by Shura Kirigakure in the baseline. Magic: After his first and second Hogwarts Loops, Rin has gained some degree of magic power. He was a Gryffindor. Subspace Pocket: During his Hogwarts Loops, Harry taught Rin to use his Subspace Pocket so he could store Kurikara in it. Ninjutsu/Chakra/Taijutsu: A loop in a Naruto variant verse resulted in Rin learning from a non looping Might Guy. This includes the use of the Eight Gates up to the third gate. Son of Hades: During the Kyubey loop, Rin displayed the ability to shadow travel, suggesting he was, at one point, a Son of Hades and thus possesses similar abilties to Nico di Angelo. Inner Hollow: Due to looping into the Bleach verse, Rin possesses an Inner Hollow, which was present when Rin woke up for the first time. It is rarely a problem, having its only known appearance having taking heavy injuries fighting Magical Girl Shiemi. Relations Yukio Okumura: Rin's smarter twin brother. Yukio was the first person to wake up in the baseline after the loops began, showing their strong connection, though it is prone to some level of fraying in baseline or other like any sibling bond. It has begun to fray on Yukio's end, unbeknownst to Rin. Might Guy: Rin met a version of Might guy during his ninja loop, who was willing to teach him how to 'harness his flames of youth'. While initially unnerved by the Jonnin, Rin accepted and learned under him. Rin appeared to gain a similar level of respect for Guy as Guy's student Lee, considering that Rin acted like him during the next few loops in a manner similiar to Might Guy's baseline student Lee. (As oppose to most loopers, who dress like Guy to freak out Kakashi) Mephisto: The headmaster of True Cross academy and a son of Satan as well, Rin and Yukio are often annoyed at Mephisto. Kuro: His familiar, a black cat Sith and the third known looper to wake up in his world after Rin became anchor. The two are quite close and Rin was overjoyed to see him, and thus not be alone. Shiemi: 'Rin's love interest, and a kind, sweat girl. However, the Shiemi that began to loop was one who he clashed with as a magical girl. 'Kyubey: Rin, like all loopers, despises Kyubey, and a fused loop where Kyubey turned Shiemi into a magical girl only made this dislike greater. Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Blue Exorcist